The present invention relates to a novel lactic acid bacteria having probiotics activity.
The genus Sporolactobacillus was defined by Kitahara & Suzuki (1963) to accommodate a catalase-negative, spore-forming, homofermentative, lactic acid-producing bacterial species, Sporolactobacillus inulinus, within the family Lactobacillaceae. Recently, all members representing Sporolactobacilli were grouped in the family Sporolactobacillaceae (Bergey's Manual of Systematic Bacteriology, Garrity & Holt, 2001). Six species in the genus Sporolactobacillus have been reported; they are from rather limited isolation sources. S. inulinus was isolated from chicken feed and the other species, S. kofuensis, S. lactosus, S. laevolacticus, S. nakayamae and S. terrae, were isolated from the rhizosphere or soil around root hairs of a variety of wild plants collected in Japan and South-East Asia, suggesting that Sporolactobacillus microorganisms are only isolated from a limited area.
The present inventors completed this invention by confirming that novel Sporolactobacillus vineae SL153 (Accession No: KCTC 11493 BP) isolated from soil had high potential for being used as a probiotic strain because it had growth inhibitory effect on Vibrio and other various pathogenic microorganisms.